Ash the Guardian of Pokemon
by thedoctor.johnny
Summary: Ash is betrayed by his freinds, kidnapped by team Daraku,what happens read and find out. Written with help from human soul check out his profile for an awesome story. I do not own pokemon only my oc's.
1. The betrayal

**Hey everyone Ash here I am going to try to make another story that hopefully don't suck** **I wi****ll be doing** **A** **kind** **of** **series if people like it** **so all**** credits go to their proper owners and this is kinda based off of snivy24's story which** **I** **recommend because it is amazing anyways on with the story.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter one:The discovery.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**ASHS POV:**As me and Pikachu were walking home from the airplane we took from Kalos,I got a bad Feeling in the pit of my stomach, something very bad was about to happen. When I got home I was about to knock when I heard my "friend's" inside. Ash needs to give up his dream it's holding us back. Brock said bitterly. We need to tell him as soon as he gets here. may said. Yeah he can't even win a stupid tournament. Max said bitterly. Do you and the other pokemon agree with them pikachu. I asked. Pikachu slowly nodded with anger in his eyes. Then it's settled,you won't have to worry about me ever again goodbye pikachu. And with that he ran into the woods with his one secret pokemon only he knew about and trusted now.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Third person pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Location hall of origin's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

All of the legendary pokemon saw what happened to Ash and they were shocked at what happens but turned to pure unbridled rage, but mew and latias were the angriest of them all since they both loved him and longed for him, but for now they could only watch the poor heart broken Ash as he ran through the woods trying to outrun the pain, but failed as he collapsed from the pain in his legs from running so far as a dark sinister looking man approached him and knocked him unconscious, darkness overtaking him.

**hi guy's sorry it's so short but i'm still a noob but I hope you like it.**


	2. The changes

**Okay let's just get to the story, I don't own anything,don't like THEN DON'T FUCKING READ BITCHES, human soul is also working on this and other amazing stories, I give credit to all who deserve it I am sorry but I forget everyone else's username.**

**Key**

() AN

_pizza pizza _telepathy

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ASH'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up feeling pain in my back that hurt more than falling of a cliff, I would know it happened to me, that thought brought tears to my eyes as I remembered pikachu was the one who saved me then. As I took in my surroundings the pain started to lessen,I was in the secret garden of Alto-mare then the memories came flooding back.

**Flashback: **I was strapped onto a metal table in a room that resembled a lab, then a strange man in a lab coat with black hair, jeans, and t-shirt, he had a crazy look in his eyes, walked up to me with a needle, and shot a white glowing liquid inside me, it felt like my veins were on fire and the pain was the worst right by my shoulderblades, then a new wave of pain came as I felt something force it's way out of my back forming new bones, skin, and what looked like feathers, right before I lost consciousness from all the pain I heard an explosion and saw what looked like Mew before darkness took me yet again.

**End of FLASHBACK: **As I remembered my hands crept their way to my secret pokeball around my neck, it was still there. Then I turned my head to look at my back and nearly screamed, on my back were two angelic wings with about a 12 foot wingspan and they were both pure midnight black. I regained my composure and stood up and looked at my clothes, my jeans and hat were fine but my shirt and jacket were completly shredded. After inspecting my clothes I walked around and finally found latias she was talking to mew which at this point didn't really surprised me after all that happened so I decided to go say hi. Hi mew hi latias, I said startling them then they both looked at my back before they burst into tears saying they were so worried about me before I pulled them both into a hug saying it would be ok I'm here now.

**Okay everyone that's all for now see you soon goodbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee.**


	3. Dilutus

**hi guy's been awhile sorry I've been distracted a lot. All credit goes to proper owner. Check out human soul he has a great story. don't like THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DON'T READ BITCH. This story is to mostly to help me get better at writing so leave me alone about my grammar and shit,and now ON WITH THE STORY.p.s. I don't give a SHIT about that FUCKING POKEPHILIA GOT IT.**

**Key:**

_telepathy_

**translated pokemon.**

()an

Normal

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~third person pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As Ash was flying around town with an eveeloution that had angelic wings like ash, only completely blue looking for anything out of the ordinary he began to think about the past week, he learned to fly, trained his pokemon (the eveeloution next to him) and his love for mew growing all the more. "Hey Angelica have you seen anything suspicious"? He asked the eveeloution now known as Angelica. "**No Ash I haven't**. **Although there** **was a ship going to a new region today". **She replied. "What trying to get me back out there to be betrayed again". Ash said bitterly remembering what happend. "**No no I just thought you might be interested". **She stated saddened by his harsh words. "I'm sorry Angelica it's just really hard not to go back and make them pay for their betrayal". Ash apologised. "**It's okay Ash, but look on the bright side, if they didn't you wouldn't have wings and it would have been some other kid who would still be in that cell**". "Yeah, I guess I do look pretty badass now though." Ash replied with a cheeky grin as they reached the secret garden to see mew with a cheeky grin, never a good sign. "Oh no mew what did you do now." Ash replied worried. **"Nothing just hoping I could go to the new region with you, it's not healthy to be alone for so long." **Mew said with big puppy eyes. "Argh, fine you guys win we will go to the new region" Ash said annoyed while mew flew around shouting yay nonstop.

Time skip

As they were waiting in line Mew (as an umbreon) was staring at Ash, intently looking at Ash wearing a pure black cloak making him look intimidating unless you knew that he wore it to hide his wing's and to hide his identity until they reached the new region of "Dilutus" where there were said to be pokemon of the newly found light element. As the boat took off you could faintly hear Ash say "Watch out Dilutus here we come."


End file.
